conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Pittmirg/Dialekt słowiński (wersja robocza)
Dialekt słowiński to dialekt z grupy lechickiej języków zachodniosłowiańskich, używany do XX wieku przez Słowińców - grupę etniczną zamieszkałą nad jeziorami Gardno i Łebsko. Często klasyfikowany jako dialekt kaszubskiego lub dialekt języka pomorskiego obok kaszubszczyzny. Wykazuje pewne konserwatywne cechy fonologiczne (akcent swobodny, samogłoski nosowe) i morfologiczne (liczba podwójna), jednocześnie jednak swoiste innowacje, takie jak znaczna rozbudowa systemu samogłoskowego. Samogłoski Spółgłoski twarde: zwarte: wargowe: p b zębowe: t d cerebralne: ṭ ḍ miękkopodniebienne: k g afrykaty: zębowe: c ʒ (zadziąsłowe): č ǯ spiranty: dwuwargowe: ɸ (vſv) w wargowo-zębowe: f v zębowe: s z (zadziąsłowe): š ž miękkopodniebienne: χ γ nosowe: dwuwargowa: m zębowa: n miękkopodniebienna: ŋ płynne: l r ř przydech: h miękkie: zwarte: dorsalno-dziąsłowa (alweopalatalna?): d´ palatalne: ḱ ǵ afrykaty: palatalne: ћ ђ spiranty: palatalne przednie: χ̌ j palatalne tylne: χ́ γ́ nosowe: zębowa: ń płynne: l´ Akcent wyrazowy i iloczas W słowińskim, inaczej niż w polskim, a podobnie jak w (innych) północnych wariantach kaszubszczyzny, akcent wyrazowy jest swobodny. Zależnie od wyrazu i formy danego wyrazu może padać na dowolną sylabę, niezależnie od jej odległości od obu krawędzi wyrazowych. Do jego zaznaczania F. Lorentz wykorzystał kilka różnych znaków diakrytycznych. 1.ˆ przy ekstra-długich (trójmorowych) samogłoskach z ostrym tonem, np. řė̂̂kă, šï̂bă. 2.ˊ przy długich (dwumorowych) samogłoskach z ostrym tonem, np. řė́ḱ, rḯb. 3.˜ przy długich (dwumorowych) samogłoskach z przeciągłym tonem, np. lãvă, stȧ̃ńă. 4.˵ przy krótkich (jednomorowych) samogłoskach z ostrym tonem, jak ščɵ̏˙ʉ̯̯̯, darɵ̏˙ʉ̯̯̯l. 5.ˋ przy krótkich (jednomorowych) samogłoskach z przeciągłym tonem, jak vɵ̀˙ʉ̯nă, lä̀˙pă 6.˶ oznacza akcent poboczny, np. vʉ̋ɵ̯smänǻu̯scä, nǻupostavńı̋e̯̯šï. Słowiński odróżnia dwa jakościowo różne rodzaje akcentu, tzw. ton ostry (der scharfe Ton) i ton przeciągły (der dehnende Ton). Ton ostry jest to od względem ekspiracji akcent jednoszczytowy, zwyczajnie opadający, słabo ucięty. Również pod względem muzycznym (tj. tonalnym) jest to akcent opadający. Wg F. Lorentza przypominał on akcent używany z długą samogłoską w dolnoniemieckim, porównuje go też do opadającego tonu w litewskim. Wyjątkiem jest sytuacja, gdy słowo z tym akcentem w ostatniej sylabie kończy zdanie pytające, wówczas intonacja zdaniowa „przebija” go pod względem tonalnym i ton jest wtedy rosnący. Ton przeciągły to akcent ekspiratorycznie dwuszczytowy, przy czym pierwszy ze szczytów jest silniejszy. Co do jego przebiegu tonalnego Lorentz nie jest do końca pewien, pisze jedynie, że drugi pik jest wyższy od pierwszego. Oznaczanie iloczasu 1. W przypadku samogłosek akcentowanych ww. oznaczenia akcentu służą jednocześnie za oznaczenia długości. W przypadku dyftongów stosuje się następujące zasady: a) dyftongi, których pierwszy komponent jest dłuższy niż drugi, mają zależnie od rodzaju akcentu znak diakrytyczny ˜ lub ˊ, np. trǻuvă, střïkãi̯̯că. b) dyftongi, w których pierwszy komponent krótszy jest od drugiego, są oznaczone przez ˵ lub ˋ i dodatkowo między obiema częściami stawia się im kropkę ˙, np. prɵ̏˙ʉ̯̯̯dă, vɵ̀˙i̯̯nă. c) dyftongi, w których oba elementy są tej samej długości, oznaczane są akcentem graficznym ˋ, np. řìe̯pă, sʉ̀ɵ̯vă. d) 2. W sylabach nieakcentowanych i z akcentem pobocznym długie samogłoski oznaczane są przez ‾, zaś krótkie przez ˘, poza samogłoskami ä, ą, o i ü, które są krótkie, gdy nie mają żadnego dodatkowego diakrytyku. Inne samogłoski są półdługie, gdy nie są oznaczone. Morfologia Deklinacja zaimków Nieakcentowanych form biernika l.poj. mją i cą używano po przyimkach, jako dopełnienia bliższego natomiast postaci mjä, cä. W gwarze zachodniosłowińskiej analogiczny użytek czyniono z 2 wersji biernika zaimka zwrotnego: są z przyimkiem, sä z czasownikiem; na wschodzie występowało tylko są, niezależnie od funkcji. Inne zaimki: vʉ̀ɵ̯n, vʉ̀ɵ̯nă, vʉ̀ɵ̯nɵ „on, ona, ono” - tylko mianownik jìe̯n, jìevå, ją itd. „jego, ją itd.” - brak formy M. tìe̯n, tã, tʉ̀ɵ̯ „ten, ta, to (dieser, der)” nìe̯n, nã, nʉ̀ɵ̯ „id.” taћḯ, takȧ́u̯, taћė́ „taki, taka, takie” χtʉ̀ɵ̯, χtèš - „kto”, cʉ̀ɵ̯, cèš - „co” Nìe̯n, nã, nʉ̀ɵ̯ odmienia się analogicznie. Nie istniały formy mianownika tego zaimka, były one zastępowane przez odpowiednie formy zaimków vʉ̀ɵ̯n oraz nìe̯n. Pierwszy z nich z kolei nie miał form przypadków innych niż mianownik. Postacie na ''ń-'' były używane w połączeniu z przyimkami. Ta spółgłoska nosowa wywodzi się z wygłosu niektórych przyimków w jęz. prasłowiańskim: *sъ(n), *vъ(n), gdzie przetrwała ona przed formami zaimka anaforycznego *jь, ulegając w końcu fuzji z jego nagłosowym ''j-''. Zaimek przymiotny fšȧ̃dĕn „wszystek, cały” przejawia paradygmat złożony z różnych tematów: Obok fšȧ̃dĕn występowała także postać fšȧ̃tћï odmieniająca się całkiem jak przymiotnik. Zaimki dzierżawcze mȯ́i̯, tvȯ́i̯, svȯ́i̯, nãš, vãš, čḯ „mój, twój, swój, nasz, wasz, czyj” Nieściągnięte formy (wyłącznie mianownika) występowały już tylko w pieśniach ludowych i modlitwie „Ojcze nasz”: mʉ̀ɵ̯jă, tvʉ̀ɵ̯jă, tvʉ̀ɵ̯jä. Odmiana zaimka čḯ różni się tym, że w l.podw. i l.mn. ma i w miejsce ȧ: čĩχ́, čĩmï, čĩmă. Przymiotniki Jako przykładowe twarde tematy posłużą przymiotniki nɵvḯ „nowy” i stǻu̯rï „stary”, należące do różnych klas akcentowych. Do przymiotników miękkotematowych zaliczają się m.in. vɵfčḯ „owczy” oraz tȯ́u̯ńï „tani”. Tematy „mieszane”: cäχ̌ḯ „cichy”, vjẽlђï „wielki, duży” - historyczne twarde na welarną.